La Vida que Siempre Anhele
by Medias tarot
Summary: Sasu y naru fueron novios desde la Universidad, pero un viaje hara q lleguen a 1 separacion 10 años despues ambos tienen sus vidas echas pero 1 persona hara que sasuke el rico y seductor de hombres y mujeres lo hara vivir un sueño que siempre anhelo?
1. PROLOGO

Datos del fic:

Textos en negrita: Diálogos de los personajes.

Titulo: La vida que siempre anhele.

Autora: Ana Lilian Panti (medias tarot)

Genero: Yaoi (relación chico-chico) AU, romance, mpreg.

Parejas: Sasuxnaru, Saixgaa y alguna que otra hetero.

Historia creada dentro del fandom Naruto, que son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto (el yaoista de closet) Hago esto porque como veo el manga y que la locura de Sasuke lo aleja cada día más de un encuentro y final Sasunarutesco, se me ocurrió esta idea que precisamente es basada en una película que no les diré sino hasta el primer capitulo, espero y lo disfruten y me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, espero y al final me dejen un comentario y de paso haber si adivinan que peli es. Bueno aquí les dejo el prologo y lo demás vendrá dentro de dos días… ¡Ahh por cierto Feliz Día del Amor y de la Amistad!

PROLOGO

**Aeropuerto de Konohagure, Ciudad del país del Fuego; 10 años atrás…**

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, de vez en cuando tropezaba con una que otra persona que circulaba por aquel gran pasillo que conducía a la sala de espera de la aerolínea donde su novio abordaría el avión que lo llevaría por un año al país de Suna, Uzumaki Naruto un chico de diecisiete años, trataba de encontrar al amor de su vida Uchiha Sasuke, de tan solo un año mayor que él, lo encontró justo cuando estaba por abordar su vuelo, el joven grito tan fuerte el nombre de su amado quien de inmediato al reconocer su voz se regresó buscando al rubio que se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

**¡Sasuke!** – La gente lo miraba, pero a él poco le importo solo seguía en su desesperado llamado.

**¡Sasuke Matte!** - Al fin lo había escuchado, ya que el chico de cabello azabache y ojos tan negros como la misma piedra ónice lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dejando caer su maleta de mano.

**Naruto, ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí? **– Pregunto el moreno sin separarse del rubio.

**Es que… es que no quiero que te vayas…** - Suplicaba el menor sollozando en el pecho del ojinegro. – **Onegai **_**teme**_**, quédate conmigo ttbayoo. **

_**Dobe…**_** -** Murmuro el azabache aún con Naruto recargado en su pecho, mientras besaba sus cabellos. – **Ya habíamos hablado de esto desde hace una semana, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. **

**Pero es que… **- Musito al separarse del cuerpo de Sasuke. – **Será mucho tiempo y no quiero estar separado de ti… **- Nuevamente sus azules ojos se aguadaron mientras el moreno lo veía de manera enternecedora.

_**Usuratonkashi**_**… Pídeme que te bese, dime que quieres que te bese ahora.** – Suplicaba el mayor muy cerca de los labios del rubito.

**Bésame Sasuke, te lo imploro… -** Esta vez y ante la presencia de toda esa gente que estaba en aquella enorme sala de espera, ambos jóvenes se fundieron en aquel beso por demás demandante, Sasuke juntos sus labios con los del menor, empezando por acariciarlos suavemente para después iniciar el tan conocido vaivén que solo ellos eran participes, Naruto correspondía a aquella caricia con entrega y pasión; hasta que el aire comenzó a hacerles falta, ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos con aquel brillo característico de los dos, negro y azulino.

**¡Pensé que no te alcanzaría, **_**teme**_**! **

**Mi avión sale en media hora, **_**dobe…**_

**¡Sasuke, llévame contigo a Suna, dattebayoo!** – Pidió el kitsune haciendo que el moreno se pusiera serio.

**No Naruto, sabes que eso es imposible.** – Respondió separándose del agarre del menor. – **Tú aún no has cumplido la mayoría de edad, no tengo el dinero suficiente como para tener un departamento y vivir juntos, la beca que me ofrecen es solamente para mí sin acompañantes.** – Finalizó dejando al ojiazul triste fijando su mirada hacia el piso; quien cuando Sasuke lo vio sintió un dejo de nostalgia en su pecho que lo envolvió nuevamente en sus brazos y le susurro muy cerca de su oído.

**Además si llegara a embarazarte no podría mantenerte ni a ti ni a nuestro bebe. Me sentiría frustrado al no atenderte como se debiera.**

**¿Acaso tú quieres dejar tu sueño de convertirte en un excelente doctor y seguir los pasos de la vieja alcohólica de tu Oba-chan? **– Le preguntó el moreno mostrándole una sonrisa ya viendo que su koibito se tranquilizaba un poco.

Naruto comprendió lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo, simplemente él no podía truncar los sueños de estudio de su novio, sin embargo a pesar de que sería un año el que estuvieran separados, él se quedaría a estudiar en la universidad y cumplir uno de sus sueños más preciados y era ser el mejor médico de todo Konoha.

Ahora era el rubio el que tomaba la palabra. – **Tienes razón **_**teme**_**. **– Le respondió al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y ojos. **– No es justo que te pida que te quedes y tampoco que me lleves contigo, te esperaré… aquí estaré cuando regreses y juntos iniciaremos una nueva vida ¡Pero una cosa si te digo Sasuke! ¡Pobre de ti sí me entero que tienes una aventura con alguien más allá en Suna, soy capaz de ir hasta a aquel lugar y castrarte, ttbayoo!** – Le advirtió el rubio haciendo que al ojinegro le resbalara una gotita al más puro estilo anime.

**Mi **_**kitsune**__ – _Habló el Uchiha mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor. **– Nadie en el mundo me hace tan feliz como lo has hecho conmigo, desde que nos conocimos me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás imagine que existían, por eso mi niño revoltoso; no es necesario que te haga esa promesa porque sabes de sobra que nadie, absolutamente nadie me interesa si no eres tú…** - Aclaró el azabache mientras revolvía el cabello del Uzumaki.

Naruto asimilo las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho, y lo único que hizo es nuevamente abalanzarse hacia su novio para darle el último beso antes de que abordara el avión ya que se escuchaba por el alta voz la última llamada que les pedían abordar la aeronave.

**Te amo Sasuke… **- Dijo mientras se separaba del moreno.

**No tanto como yo a ti, **_**Usuratonkashi…**_

**Promete que regresarás…** - Pidió el menor.

**Lo prometo **_**dobe**_**, y tú ¿Prometes que me esperaras? **– Pregunto el Uchiha algo temeroso.

**¡Pero por supuesto, dattebayoo! **– Le respondió el ojiazul lo que hizo que el rostro de Sasuke se iluminara.

Después de varios besos de despedida, acompañados de abrazos y palabras de amor, Sasuke abordó el avión que lo llevaría a la mejor universidad del país del Viento, estudiaría aquella profesión que le gustaba mucho y era la de economía y administración; deseaba ser uno de los mejores inversionistas en el mundo, tener su compañía financiera y bienes raíces, ser uno de los hombres más poderosos para así regresar y casarse con el rubio de sus sueños y formar la familia que siempre a deseado y que por obra y gracia del destino le fue arrebatada.

Pero desgraciadamente para la pareja de novios, esa separación cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas… Y era la de una separación definitiva…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Les hago esta pregunta: ¿¿Me merezco un review??**


	2. LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, BUENO LES AVISO QUE LA ACTUALIZACION SERA LOS VIERNES!!!!**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y ABAJO PONGO YA DE QUE PELI SE TRATA**

**CAPITULO I LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI**

_**FECHA ACTUAL… DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES.**_

El sol se asomaba por aquel ventanal de ese lujoso departamento; Sasuke abrió sus ojos, se encontraba semi-desnudo mientras que del baño salía una pelirrosa con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo y otra en su mano secándose su largo y lacio cabello.

**¡Ohayo, Sasuke-san! **– Saludó la chica. **– Tengo que irme. Ahh gracias por lo de anoche… En verdad eres un excelente amante. **– Admiró la joven mientras que Sasuke le mostró una sonrisa de superioridad.

**Te veré esta noche, pasó por tu casa a las ocho e iremos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.** – Pidió el moreno de manera seria al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para ponerse su bata de seda.

**¡Estas loco Sasuke! ¿Qué no sabes que día es hoy? ¡Hoy es Nochebuena, pasaré la víspera con mi familia!** – Grito la pelirrosa haciendo que el azabache hiciera una mueca de fastidio, simplemente Sakura era buena en la cama pero después se volvía una molestia y su principal era su chillante voz.

Cuando la chica salió de su departamento, el moreno se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una relajante ducha, al cabo de quince minutos salió y fue hacia su amplio guardarropa para elegir uno de sus flamantes trajes de diseñador; terminándose de vestir, arreglo su cabello de la misma forma en como solía usarlo desde la adolescencia, una vez más se miro en el espejo para ver que lucía impecable y así fue, cogió las llaves de su lujoso automóvil deportivo, las del de su pent house y salió de este caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegó al elevador.

Apenas llevaba tres pisos descendiendo cuando alguien lo detuvo, adivinando en su pensamiento que se trataba de la misma señora del piso numero veinte, de alrededor de cincuenta años, algo extravagante en su vestimenta, sosteniendo a su perro de raza chihuahueño llamado shukaku, el azabache la saludo amablemente con su ya conocido tono sarcástico.

**¡Ohayo, Kurenai-san! ¿Cuándo va a aceptar una cita romántica conmigo?** – Preguntó el ojinegro haciendo que la mujer le sonriera de medio lado sin dejar de acariciar a su perro.

**Hnnn… Sabe bien que eso no va a pasar Sasuke-kun, Asuma es especial y aunque usted es un hombre sumamente atractivo; por nada del mundo saldría con alguien como usted…** - Respondió Kurenai lo que hizo que ambos sonrieran.

Ambos bajaron en la recepción, Kurenai salió por la puerta mientras que Sasuke se acercaba a la recepción a recoger su correspondencia.

**¡Ohayo Juggo! ¿Cómo te fue en este año? **

**¡Ohayo Sasuke-san! Me regalaron $10,000 ryus y un bono extra de $2,000** – Respondió el peli naranja mientras el moreno recogía sus cartas.

**Te lo dije, haces un estupendo trabajo… Bueno me voy llegare algo tarde, deseo que pases unas felices fiestas.** – Se despidió el moreno dirigiéndose al estacionamiento seguido por las miradas de varias mujeres.

**¡Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-san!** - Respondió Juggo antes de que el ejecutivo desapareciera por el corredor.

El moreno abordó su lujoso automóvil que era un Ferrari de reciente modelo en color plata, condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad lugar donde estaba la compañía que desde la perdida de sus padres y hermano en aquel terrible accidente hace más de doce años, él había heredado y que cuando estuviera listo para tomar posesión de los bienes; su único pariente: Madara Uchiha – hermano menor de su padre - mejor conocido como tío Tobi le había administrado con gran éxito la empresa de bienes raíces y arrendadora: Uchiha´s Corp. En la que cuando Sasuke termino sus estudios de administración e inversiones en Suna regresó a Konohagure para tomar posesión de su herencia pero al ver que su tío había hecho un excelente trabajo optó por asociarlo a la empresa, y así ambos estaban al frente; llevándola al enorme prestigio que actualmente era conocida.

El azabache llegó al edificio, salió de su automóvil, saludo al joven Suigetsu y le dio las llaves para que lo estacionara en su lugar reservado.

Ya adentro, Sasuke abordó el ascensor que lo llevaría al último piso del corporativo, que cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron; su secretaria: una chica pelirroja, de tez blanca y que usaba anteojos se le acercó para darle los buenos días y pasarle sus mensajes.

**Ohayo, Sasuke-san **– Saludo la joven, quien se ruborizaba con ver lo guapo que se veía esa mañana su jefe. Lo que hizo que el ojinegro sonriera de medio lado y le devolviera el saludo de manera acida.

**Buen Día Karin… ¿Ya iniciaron la reunión? **

**Apenas van a comenzar, su tío Tobi y los demás socios lo están esperando en la sala de juntas.**

El moreno solo asintió sin responderle a la secretaria, solo le mostró su ya característica media sonrisa lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Karin aumentara más de lo normal, Sasuke se encaminó hacia aquel gran salón, cuando entró saludo a los del consejo de manera amable, siendo asaltado por un chico más o menos de su misma edad, de cabello largo hasta la cintura en color castaño, recogido en una coleta baja, de tez sumamente blanca, muy parecida a la del Uchiha solo que este sus ojos eran tan claros como el agua, su nombre: Hyugga Neji, hijo de uno de los socios de la empresa muy amigos de la familia Uchiha.

**¡Sasuke estamos metidos en un gran lío! **– Susurró el castaño de manera nerviosa. **– La competencia le ofreció un mejor manejo de acciones a las empresas de la familia Yamanaka y los vamos a perder…**

El moreno, reviro sus ojos en señal de fastidio, tomo a su amigo de los hombros y mostrándole su tan ya característica arrogancia le respondió:

**Ayer ya no te quise hablar porque era muy tarde y supuse que tú bebe recién nacido y tú esposa estarían ya durmiendo, anoche cené con el Sr. Yamanaka y le ofrecí lo mejor de lo mejor en lo que se refiere a financiamiento, arrendamiento y asesoramiento en cada una de sus inversiones y el hombre quedo complacido. Así que deja de estresarte por cosas que no valen la pena.**

**¿Sasuke pero estás seguro que el contrato ya es de nosotros?**

**Por supuesto, aún no hemos firmado el pero ya es un "trato de caballeros" **

Ya un poco más calmado, Neji sonrió ante lo dicho por su socio y amigo, sabía que Sasuke era excelentísimo en los negocios y confiaba plenamente en lo dicho por el moreno. Y de esta manera ambos se dirigieron a sus lugares para iniciar la junta, que solo trataba de concretar unos asuntos pendientes, un pequeño brindis entre los ejecutivos y desearse una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo.

Ya habiendo terminado la pequeña reunión, Sasuke se despidió de los miembros del consejo, le dio un abrazo a Neji Hyugga y le deseo lo mejor para él y su familia, lo mismo hizo con su tío Tobi en la cual le agradeció por su ayuda en todo este año y le deseo unas excelentes vacaciones ya que el mayor planeaba irse del país por un par de meses.

Al entrar a su oficina, Karin entró detrás de él lo que causo cierta molestia al moreno.

**Suminasen, Sasuke-san… Mientras estaba en la junta, habló un joven por teléfono y me pidió que le diera este mensaje. **– La chica le entregó el papel, el Uchiha lo tomó y tomo asiento en su silla.

**¿Qué? **– Exclamó algo sorprendido. **– ¿Uzumaki Naruto?**

**¿Sucede algo Sasuke-san? **– Preguntó asustada la secretaria al mismo tiempo que entraba Madara al inmueble, a lo que la chica hizo una reverencia y salió de inmediato de ahí sin esperar la respuesta del joven.

**¿Qué harías si un antiguo novio te llamara? **– Le pregunto el menor a su tío.

**A ver, muéstrame…** - El hombre mayor se acercó hacia Sasuke sin evitar sonreír. **– Vamos sobrino no te sientas tan importante, a lo mejor solo quiere desearte Feliz Navidad.**

Sasuke leyó el mensaje en voz alta para que lo oyera su tío Tobi.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto, dejará el país mañana y quiere devolverle algunas cosas"**_

La desilusión se pintó el bello rostro de Sasuke, tratando de que su tío no lo notara.

**¿Qué cosas querrá devolverme? Además.** – Se puso de pie guardándose el papel dentro de su saco. **- ¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono si hace diez años que no nos vemos? **

**Ese chico Naruto… ¿Es el mismo niño rubio que fue tu "amor" en la universidad antes de que te fueras a estudiar a Suna?** – Preguntó el mayor un tanto curioso.

**Sí es el mismo… Pensé que él ya había salido del país porque quería estudiar medicina. **– Respondió el joven algo nostálgico.

**A lo mejor quiere "recordar viejos tiempos" contigo. ¿Qué harás, le devolverás la llamada? Porque anexo su número en la tarjeta.**

Sasuke suspiro; arreglo el saco de su costoso traje y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina. **– No tengo tiempo para pensar en fantasmas del pasado. Me voy Tío, salúdame mucho a mi tía Kyoko y disfruten de su viaje.**

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando Sasuke salió de aquel gran edificio, despidiéndose del encargado de la seguridad del turno de la noche, se había quedado a trabajar en su oficina hasta tarde ya que él no festejaba la Navidad, no contaba con su familia, a pesar de que su Tío Madara lo había invitado a cenar a su casa y pasar la Noche buena, simplemente el azabache no quiso ir ya que para él era más importante el trabajo que las festividades. Sasuke a pesar de ser rico, exitoso en los negocios, porte, clase, galanura, ser sumamente atractivo y tener a tanto a hombres como a mujeres en su cama, sus conquistas eran solo aventuras de una sola noche, el joven continuaba con su andar y vio que las personas que circulaban por ahí se les apreciaba alegres y felices.

Decidió irse caminando y mañana mandaría con uno de los choferes por su auto, se cubrió más con su abrigo ya que la nevada comenzaba a hacerse más tupida, cruzó la calle y encontró una tienda todavía abierta, entró para comprar una botella de sake, según él para festejar la noche en su departamento.

Saludó cortésmente a los dos empleados del lugar, que eran un hombre de unos sesenta años y el otro que le llamaba "abuelo" rondando apenas los veinte años. El azabache se dirigió a la estantería de los licores y tomó una botella, cuando se dirigió a la caja a cubrir el importe de su compra, Sasuke y los demás vieron entrar a un joven de unos veinticinco años, de cabello algo largo en color blanco sujetado en una coleta baja y de anteojos. El joven se acercó al par de hombres encargados de la tienda y les entrego un boleto, argumentando que se había ganado un premio y venía a reclamarlo.

**¡Hey necesito que me cambies mi boleto, aquí dice que gane $100 ryus! **– Decía el chico mostrándole el boleto al joven tendero quien miraba algo extrañado el boleto.

**Pues a mí esto no me convence como para canjeártelo, además esto se ve que lo alteraste. **– Respondió el joven un tanto altanero a lo que el hombre mayor se acercó hacia su nieto para verificar el boleto.

**¡¿Cómo diablos va hacer alterado?! **– Preguntaba algo cabreado el chico de anteojos. **- ¡Sí yo mismo lo compre en esta maldita tienda hace dos días!**

**Tiempo suficiente para que lo hayas alterado.** – Aseguró el mayor, fijando su vista en la mirada del peliblanco.

**¡Pues entonces altera está, cabrón hijo de puta! **– Dijo al mismo tiempo que les mostraba un revolver.

Los dos encargados se asustaron al ver el arma en la mano titubeante del chico de anteojos, los demás compradores que eran una señora mayor y una joven rubia se echaron al piso boca abajo cubriéndose con las manos su cabeza.

Sasuke mantuvo la calma en ese momento, sin embargo a pesar de ser un experto en artes marciales dejó la botella sobre el mostrador y se acercó hacia el chico quien al verlo; desvió el arma de los otros dos y se la apuntó al Uchiha.

**Oe… Tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer daño.** – Le habló el moreno mostrando sus manos para darle seguridad al otro de que no venía con ninguna mala intensión.

¡**Pues sí sigues acercándote el que saldrá dañado serás tú!**

**Vamos amigo, no por un estúpido boleto vas a cometer una tontería y vayas a prisión. **

**¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¡Yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana! **– Bufó molesto el chico, pero bajando el arma ya que pensó en las palabras que le dijo el pelinegro.

**Mira, hagamos una cosa…** - Habló el moreno al mismo tiempo que sacaba su billetera de su abrigo. **– Yo te compraré el boleto.**

Los demás presentes, incluyendo al peliblanco se quedaron viéndolo de manera incrédula ante lo dicho por Sasuke.

**Sí te lo compraré, es más te daré $150 ryus.** – Dijo sacando dos billetes; uno de cien y el otro de cincuenta. **- Así tú obtienes una ganancia extra y yo puede que lo cambie en otra tienda donde si me lo valgan.**

**¿Y porque harías eso?** - Le preguntó el joven mirándolo algo extraño.

**Simplemente para evitar todo un lío, vamos toma el dinero, dame el boleto y sal de una vez de aquí antes de que den la alarma a la policía. **– Le pidió Sasuke entregándole el efectivo y tomando el boleto.

El peliblanco sin mirar a los demás agarró el dinero, le aventó el ticket y salió corriendo del lugar, el azabache dio un largo suspiro señal de que ya había pasado lo peor, miro el boleto y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, tomó su botella de sake y dejo el importe sobre el mostrador junto con el ticket.

**Por tu ignorancia o tal vez por tu avaricia al dinero, este boleto si era real, se los dejo y hagan con él lo que quieran. **– Arremetió el ejecutivo llevándose el licor entre sus manos, abandonando aquel lugar siendo observado por el par de hombres y las dos mujeres que fungían como compradoras, quien al escuchar lo que Sasuke dijo, decidieron abandonar la tienda murmurando algo entre ellas y haciéndoles mala cara a los encargados.

El moreno caminaba por la banqueta, deteniéndose un momento mientras abría su botella de sake, dándole un sorbo a licor, tratando de mitigar un poco el frío que se sentía esa noche. El pelinegro sintió que alguien venía detrás de él, dándose cuenta que era el joven de los anteojos quien lo había alcanzado desde el otro lado de la calle.

**¡Hola! **– Saludó el chico.

**Hmn…** - Respondió el azabache, dándole otro sorbo a su botella.

**Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste allá atrás y también deseo hablar contigo un momento. **

**¿Conmigo? **– Preguntó Sasuke algo sorprendido, claro sin darlo a notar ya que no era su "fuerte" mostrar sus emociones. El chico asintió a lo que el moreno le habló, preguntándole su nombre. **- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Kabuto.**

**Ok Kabuto, dime una cosa… ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera? ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que pudiste haber causado si se te sale un disparo y llegas a herir a alguien o inclusive matarlo?** – Le dijo el ojinegro mostrándose molesto, a lo que el chico solo lo veía de manera serena.

**¡Esta bien, esta bien; lo lamento; sé que actué mal, pero lo hice para darle un escarmiento a esos dos! Además, no te alcance ni cruce media ciudad para que me reclamaras por algo tan simple.** – Respondió Kabuto alzando la voz a lo que Sasuke solo se llevo una de sus manos a su cabello echándolo hacia atrás.

**Espero que seas consiente de lo que te acabo de decir. Pero bueno como has dicho; ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme? **– Preguntó el moreno ya que sabía que si seguía "regañando" a Kabuto sería el cuento de nunca acabar y para decir verdad el ojinegro esta muy cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a su pent house y echarse a dormir.

**Es que desgraciadamente la gente nunca va a cambiar; necesitan un escarmiento para que asimiles las cosas. ¿Oh que, tú nunca has pensado de esta manera? ¿Nunca has afrontado las consecuencias de tus decisiones?**

**¡Claro que lo he hecho, por eso he conseguido todo y no me falta nada! **– Respondió un tanto ofendido el Uchiha.

Kabuto solo reviró sus ojos detrás de aquellas enormes gafas, sintiendo que también discutir con el moreno sería algo interminable, así que decidió dar por terminado aquel acontecimiento en la tienda por el dichoso boleto, observo por un momento de pies a cabeza a Sasuke queriendo analizarlo. Se llevó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla y le hizo una pregunta que desconcertó algo al moreno.

**Dime algo… ¿Sí hubiera la posibilidad de cambiar algo, que sería?**

**El hubiera es algo inexistente…** - Respondió el Uchiha usando su porte altanero y de orgullo.

**¿Eres feliz? **– Nuevamente preguntó erizando la piel del ojinegro, quien lo miraba desconcertado.

**No tengo porque responderte eso.**

**¿Y porque no? **– Cuestionó Kabuto acomodándose sus gafas con dos de sus dedos.

**Simplemente porque no te conozco.** – Finalizó dándole la espalda y emprender su camino hacia su departamento.

**Tal vez ese **_**hubiera**_** te daría lo que has anhelado desde siempre… **- Le respondió el joven peliblanco a pesar de que Sasuke le daba la espalda y caminaba por aquella oscura calle.

Una ventisca helada caló hasta los huesos de aquel pelinegro, pero no por el inminente frío que se sentía aquella noche del 24 de Diciembre; sino por la última frase que aquel desconocido le había dicho, _¿Qué carajos decía ese idiota después que prácticamente le salve el pellejo de ir a prisión?_ Era la pregunta que tambaleaba en su mente. Y decidido se giró sobre sus zapatos para encarar a aquel "imbécil" y reclamarle porque le había dicho eso. Pero Sasuke no contaba con que Kabuto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, el moreno volvió a sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo y nuevamente se dirigió hacia su casa, acelerando el paso; cuando llegó se fue directamente a su habitación y durmió profundamente, llevándose en su sueño aquella última frase que Kabuto le respondió: _Tal vez ese hubiera te daría lo que has anhelado desde siempre…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Les hago otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿¿Me merezco un review?? **

**Ahh y para los que adivinaron de que película era pues muchas felicidades, la película es HOMBRE DE FAMILIA, protagonizada por Nicholas Cage y Tea Leoni… **


	3. LA REALIDAD SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta adaptación, por ahí viene una pequeña sorpresita, y bueno una chica me dijo en un review que el primer cap. Lo empecé hetero ya que en la primera escena sale Sasuke después de haber pasado una noche pasional con Sakura… Bueno pido disculpas por haber metido esa escena pero como saben, Sasuke es Sasuke y es la fantasía tanto de hombres como de mujeres… Pero bueno mejor aquí les dejo el cap espero y sea de su agrado… Y nos leemos el siguiente viernes… Ya saben que respondo los reviews en la noche!!!!**

**CAPITULO II**

**La realidad supera las expectativas**

En las afueras de Konoha, el sol comenzaba a deslumbrar con sus rayos, iluminando las residencias que estaban adornadas con arreglos navideños y luces de multicolores enmarcadas por la nieve sobre sus techos, siendo especial una casa particularmente sencilla, de dos plantas, una camioneta familiar no muy nueva parqueada en la cochera, la tranquilidad reinaba en aquel lugar y pintaba para ser una mañana tranquila.

Aunque la verdad; todo puede suceder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y más para cierto atractivo moreno…

**Mmm… esto se siente bien…** - Susurraba algo somnoliento. **– Vaya debí haber estado demasiado necesitado de compañía que llame a alguien para no estar la noche solo…**

El azabache abrió sus ojos, esperando toparse con el cuerpo de su acompañante, sin embargo su imagen fue de total asombro al ver que aquella sencilla pero bien decorada habitación no era su lujoso departamento, y más que aquel que le estaba dando tan placentera caricia era nada más y nada menos que la lengua de un perro de raza labrador. **- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Le preguntó el moreno al canino, quien continuaba jadeando y para colmo sobre la cama donde había despertado, bajó al perro jalándolo de su collar quien no hizo el intento por querer morderlo; al retirarlo se incorporó y nuevamente quiso recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior recorriendo con su mirada aquella habitación que prácticamente no reconocía. Para empezar Sasuke nunca se quedaba a dormir en casa de sus amantes y menos si se trataba de alguien que tendría mascotas ya que él no era muy amante de los animales; tratando de asimilar las cosas, el ojinegro se dio cuenta que traía puesta un pijama algo percudida y vieja – por así decirlo- Ya que él acostumbraba a dormir desnudo. –Cuando tenía compañía- Ó solamente en bóxers. **- ¿Dónde estoy?** – Fue la única pregunta escueta que salían de sus delgados y delineados labios. Siendo lo último que recordaba era que habían entrado a una tienda y compró una botella de sake, pero… ¿embriagarse con solo una botella del más barato sake? Mientras pensaba en eso, un movimiento en la cama lo saco de sus pensamientos, aún dormido; el cuerpo de un chico rubio descansaba a su lado, trató de despertarlo pero en ese instante apareció una pequeña niña de unos cinco años muy parecida a él solo que sus ojos eran de un color zafiro, traía en sus brazos a un niño de un año y medio. La pequeña dejó al niño a duras penas sobre la cama y después se abalanzó sobre Sasuke gritando a todo pulmón.

**¡Oto-san, Oto-san ya es Navidad! **– Gritaba la niña a lo que el bebe solo alzaba sus pequeños bracitos hacia él para que lo cargara.

**¿Quién? **– El mayor abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, como si lo que escuchó fuera algo innombrable. **- ¡Matte pequeña yo no soy tú padre!** – La niña lo miró algo confundida pero eso no le quitaba la dicha de sentirse contenta.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Era la pregunta que revoloteaba en su mente, ¿Acaso dormí con un doncel que tenía hijos y trataba de enredarlo para que él fuera el padre de los pequeños? Pero no… claro que no, él era Uchiha Sasuke y amaba tanto su libertad, así que decidido quito a la niña de entre sus piernas, se levantó y dispuesto estaba por despertar a aquel hombre, quien cuando sintió su movimiento se despertó sorprendiendo al moreno al darse cuenta de quien se trataba quedándose sin palabras.

**Sasuke-**_**teme**_** ¿estas bien? Te ves más pálido de lo normal.**

**¿Naruto? **– Se preguntaba el moreno si esto era una broma, pues claro tenía que serlo. Naruto miraba a los pequeños con naturalidad, como si él estuviera acostumbrado a su presencia, pero Sasuke no sabía que era lo que pasaba realmente.

**¿Estás bien? **– Nuevamente volvió a preguntar el _kitsune_ incorporándose para tocar con una de sus manos la frente del mayor para checar su temperatura, aumentando más la sorpresa de Sasuke al darse cuenta que el rubio mostraba un notable embarazo de aproximadamente siete meses, el azabache tragó saliva ya que sentía su garganta seca, ese gesto Naruto lo tomó como un sí y le habló con su melodiosa y parlanchina voz.

**Pues entonces prepara el desayuno, necesito dormir un poco más ya que creo que estos bebes.** – Esto último lo dijo acariciándose su prominente vientre. **- Comenzarán a darme lata desde muy temprano dattebayoo. **

Terminando de hablar, Naruto depositó un casto beso en los labios del ojinegro, acarició la cabecita de sus hijos y tomó entre sus brazos al más pequeño para acurrucarlo junto con él y acostarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, la niña los acompañó a ambos del otro lado para abrazarlo no sin antes besar de manera tierna el estomago de su Oto-chan dirigiéndole unas palabras a sus hermanitos no-natos: **- Hey chibis… soy su nee-san, no hagan que Oto-chan se sienta mal, sino Santa Claus no les dejara regalos. **

Naruto solo sonrió al escuchar lo que su pequeña había dicho, besó su frente al mismo tiempo que quitaba un mechón de aquella negra y azabache melena tan parecida a la de Sasuke.

El moreno se cercioró que tanto Naruto como el pequeño bebe se quedarán profundamente dormidos, sintió algo de ¿ternura? Al ver la forma en que se veía el ojiazul con el pequeño sobre su pecho, el niño era la copia exacta, con sus cabellos tan rubios como los de su Oto-chan y hasta compartían el mismo color de piel, mientras que la niña era tan parecida a él, lo único diferente era que tenía el mismo color de ojos que el _dobe_.

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante el hecho, una jaqueca del tipo resaca se hospedó en su cabeza, la niña quien estaba acostada a lado del rubio y del bebe solo lo miraba de manera incrédula, el Uchiha ignoraba a la pequeña y quiso despertar a Naruto para que le diera una explicación de lo que había pasado pero cuando estaba por despertarlo la niña reaccionó ante el hecho y le detuvo la mano.

**No Oto-san… Tú mismo nos has dicho a Ita-chan y a mí que nunca despertemos a Oto-chan, que es por su bien y el de los chibis. **– Le habló la niña quien tomaba con su manita la del mayor.

**¿Ita-chan? **– Preguntó Sasuke retirando de manera brusca su mano.

La niña solo reviro sus ojos en señal de desespero ya que aquella actitud de su padre la sacaba de sus casillas. **– Sí Oto-san, mi ototo se llama Itachi porque así se llamaba mi tío y en su memoria tú y Ka-chan decidieron llamarlo así y yo me llamo Suki porque tú así lo quisiste. **– Relató la morenita a un confundido Sasuke.

**Por eso dice Oto-chan que eres todo un **_**teme**_**…** - Finalizó Suki con esa cantarilla que cuando él y Naruto eran novios en la universidad ese era el mote que le había puesto el rubio, a lo que Sasuke al escucharla de nuevo, dio a conocer su molestia y le reclamó a la niña.

**¡Más respeto Suki que es a tu padre al que le estás hablando así, no porque el **_**Usuratonkashi**_** de tu Ka-chan y yo nos hablemos de esa manera no te da el derecho de repetirlo! **– La retaba el pelinegro alzando la voz en señal de enfado despertando su lado paternal.

La niña lo miró clavando su mirada azulina en la ónice de su padre, pero claro la mocosa era su hija y como todo Uchiha nunca mostraba sus emociones y no dio señas de estar asustada ante el regaño, simplemente Suki se acomodo al lado de Naruto y lo abrazo mientras que el rubio a pesar de estar dormido le dio un beso a su pequeña susurrándole algo que fue audible para el mayor:

**Ya no pelees con tu Oto-san… Mi niña linda.**

La jaqueca de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más insoportable, sintió que ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo en aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia el closet buscando su costoso traje, más simplemente lo único que pudo encontrar fue un pantalón negro muy gastado, una sudadera del mismo color y unos tenis algo viejos en color blanco. Inmediatamente se retiró la ropa con la que había amanecido y tomo aquellas prendas, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras brincando de a dos los escalones, tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas en el adorno que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada, pero cuando entró topó con alguien y su cabeza fue a chocar en medio de dos grandes pechos quien cuando se separo y ver que eran de alguien muy conocido del azabache y era la abuela de Naruto, la doctora Tsunade y su esposo Jiraiya mejor conocido por el _dobe _como _ero-sennin_.

**¡¿Tsunade que hace aquí?!** – Preguntó el joven algo sonrojado al separarse del cuerpo de la rubia mujer.

**Vaya Sasuke no por haber caído sobre mis pechos vas a cambiar tu manera de hablarme, si desde que te casaste con mi nieto también empezaste a llamarme Abuela Tsunade, y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta vengo a ver como amaneció mi nieto y a revisarlo ya que anoche me habló y me dijo que traía molestias por lo de su embarazo.** – Explicó la exuberante rubia un tanto seria ya que se le hizo extraño la manera en que Sasuke le había hecho esa pregunta.

**Y bueno también hemos venido a traerles sus regalos a Suki e Itachi. –** Secundó Jiraiya quien entraba detrás de Tsunade cargando varios paquetes de regalos**. - ¿Pero a donde vas con tanta prisa, muchacho? **

**Yo… tengo que salir de aquí.** – Dijo sin más y saliendo de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando al par de abuelos anonadados por lo sucedido.

**¿Y a este que le pico? **– Pregunto el peliblanco, dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa del comedor.

**La verdad, no tengo ni idea **_**viejo**__**pervertido**_**…** - Respondía la mujer llevándose su mano a su barbilla de manera pensativa, buscando la respuesta ante lo ocurrido.

**¡Pobre de él si le hizo algo malo a mi niño, soy capaz de castrarlo!** – Dijo cabreada la abuela alzando en lo alto su puño derecho.

**Vamos mi amor… no es para tanto. **– Habló su esposo tratando de tranquilizarla abrazándola por detrás al mismo tiempo que la giraba para darle un beso en los labios. **– A lo mejor olvido el regalo que le dará a nuestro nieto, conocemos muy bien a Sasuke y sabemos lo mucho que quiere a Naruto y a sus hijos. ¿Oh a poco ya olvidaste lo contento que se puso cuando el niño le dijo que estaba otra vez de encargo y que está vez esta esperando gemelitos? **

**¡Es cierto los gemelos! **– Arremetió la mujer separándose de manera brusca de su marido. **– ¡Me olvidaba que tengo que ver a mi nieto y checar su embarazo! **– Y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación del rubio con su maletín médico, subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que le fuera posible dejando a un _ero-sennin_ algo confundido.

**Vaya si que mi esposa es muy sobre protectora y más si se trata del chaparrito de Naruto. **– Pensó el peliblanco mientras veía como la rubia subía las escaleras. **– Bueno como siempre me deja hablando solo, mejor acomodaré los regalos que les trajimos a los chibis.**

Tsunade ya se encontraba en la habitación de su nieto, se constató que el pequeño Itachi y Naruto dormían plácidamente, pero se molestó un poco ya que el chibi estaba sobre el pecho del rubio y parte de su cuerpo sobre su vientre; Suki, quien se encontraba despierta se dio cuenta que su abuela había entrado, se incorporó para saludar a la mujer, quien al verla extendió sus brazos para cargar a la pequeña.

**¡Abuelita Tsunade que bueno que llegaste! **

**¡Hola mi lucecita! ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? **– Preguntó la rubia a la niña quien la sostenía en sus brazos depositando un beso en su frente.

**Mmm bien, pero mi Oto-chan esta dormido junto con mi ototo y Oto-san se enojó conmigo y salió del cuarto.** – Relató la pequeña, lo que hizo que su abuela se molestara con su yerno-nieto, comprobando así que la actitud de Sasuke era muy extraña.

**No mi lucecita no le hagas caso al **_**baka**_** de tú padre ya lo conoces como es; mejor baja por tu abuelo y dile que venga por Itachi para ver como esta tú Oto-chan y los chibis.**

La rubia bajó a la niña y la encaminó para que hiciera lo que le había pedido, Suki obedeció y salió de la habitación para ir por Jiraiya mientras Tsunade se regresó al lado de Naruto y retirar al pequeño bebe.

Itachi al sentir unos brazos extraños a los de su padre se removió un poco y soltó un pequeño quejido que fue audible para Naruto, quien se despertó, mostrándole una bella sonrisa a su abuela.

**Mmm… Oba-chan.** – Saludó el rubio semi sentándose en la cama, quien cuando Itachi lo vio, le extendió sus brazos queriendo regresar a su lado lo que hizo que su abuela se retirara de la cama para que su nieto no lo volviera a cargar; a lo que el pequeño comenzó a llorar haciendo que Naruto le hablara a su abuela.

**Tsunade Oba-chan, deja que este aquí conmigo… Ha estado muy sensible todo este tiempo, cree que los bebes le van a quitar su "trono" Dámelo, me gusta tenerlo en mis brazos.**

**Sí en tus brazos… **- Espetó la mujer un tanto cabreada regresando a Itachi con Naruto. **– Pero este niño ya está muy grande para que lo cargues. ¡Y ya te he dicho muchas veces que no lo acuestes encima de ti, te puede hacer daño! **

**Pero si mi pequeñito es muy bueno.** – Respondió el ojiazul de manera sonriente ya con su bebe en brazos, lo que hizo que el niño dejara de llorar abrazándose más al cuerpo del Uzumaki.

**¡Pues entonces no te quejes de que te sientes mal, ni me hables pasada la media noche para decirme que venga a atenderte!**

Naruto solo resopló por el comentario de su abuela y nuevamente besó la rubia cabeza de su hijo, quien volvía a acurrucarse en su pecho dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

**Ita-chan ya no te duermas mi amor… ¿No quieres ver los regalos que te trajo Santa Claus y tus abuelos? **– Susurró el mayor a su bebe quien seguía sobre su pecho chupándose su dedito pulgar.

**Lo tienes muy consentido Naruto, este niño debe entender que ya no será el bebe de la casa. **– Hablaba la abuela algo molesta por la actitud del niño mientras acomodaba sus cosas para revisar a su nieto.

**¿Y quien dijo que ya no seguiría siendo nuestro bebe? Sí a pesar de que Sora y Yuki estén por llegar, Ita-chan seguirá siendo nuestro bebito. ¿Verdad mi niñito? **– Respondió el rubio volviendo a besar al pequeño en su frente. **– Además Ita-chan quiere mucho a su hermanitos.**

Itachi continuaba auto arrullándose con su labor de su dedo pulgar metido en su boquita, abrazándose más al cuerpo de su padre balbuceando las primeras palabras que había aprendido: **- Mamá… Mamá…**

Tsunade solo miró aquella escena enternecedora y comprobó que el niño no hacía ningún intento por querer dañar o patear el prominente vientre de Naruto, así que se acercó hacia donde estaban sus dos niños e hizo lo que por más de veinte años hacía con su nieto y era de depositar un casto beso en su frente mientras que a Itachi le beso una de sus zorrunas mejillas.

Sasuke manejaba a velocidad moderada hacia la cuidad de Konoha, en su mente se materializaba lo recién ocurrido esa mañana. Después de una hora de camino, llegó al enorme y lujoso condominio donde tenía su departamento, Juggo quien al ver lo mal parqueado que estaba el vehículo, salió para decirle al pelinegro que retirara la unidad.

**Señor, le agradecería mucho que moviera su automóvil.**

**¿Juggo? ¡Soy yo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! **– Dijo el moreno al portero quien lo miraba de manera seria.

El peli naranja escuchaba lo que Sasuke le decía frunciendo su ceño. **– Sí señor no me importa quien sea.** – Respondió. **– Solo le pido que retire su auto de aquí, esto es propiedad privada.**

**¡¿Pero que te pasa idiota?! **– Arremetió el Uchiha cuando Juggo impidió su paso a la entrada del edificio.

**¡Yo soy el dueño del pent house más caro de este lugar!**

Sasuke se soltó del agarre del portero, se llevó sus manos hasta su rostro pasándolo por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse un poco cuando pudo volvió a hablarle al peli naranja de forma serena.

**Juggo, onegai… ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, el Señor Uchiha.** – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al hombre en señal de camaradería. **– Sí esto es una broma tuya, pues déjame decirte que lo hiciste muy bien amigo. **– Se reía el moreno de manera nerviosa, esperando la respuesta del hombre alto.

En ese momento bajó del ascensor una guapa pero madura mujer con un perrito en sus brazos, Sasuke al ver de quien se trataba se soltó de abrazar al peli naranja y espero a que la señora saliera del edificio, creyendo que Kurenai resolvería el altercado.

**¡Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos que mi gran admiradora: Kurenai-san la esposa de Asuma Sarutobi. **

La mujer al ver la sonrisa burlona del joven lo miró de arriba hacia debajo de manera extraña, juzgándolo por la apariencia tan humilde que lucía.

**¿Pero como se atreve a dirigirse a mí de esa manera? **– Preguntó Kurenai de manera molesta.

**Vamos Kurenai, soy yo Sasuke su vecino del piso veintitrés, el que bromea con usted cada mañana en el elevador.**

**¡No sé de que me esta hablando jovencito!** – Respondió algo tozuda la mujer.

**¡Juggo, hazme el favor de sacar a este vagabundo y cerciórate de que no vuelva nunca más por aquí!** – Dictaminó al fin retirándose del lugar, caminando al estacionamiento para abordar su automóvil.

**¿Vagabundo? ¿Me está llamando vagabundo?** – Arremetió ya muy cabreado el Uchiha, gritándoles. **- ¡Soy la persona más rica de este edificio, hablaré con Orochimaru- san el dueño de este condominio y le diré que tanto** **a ti Juggo como a usted, vieja inútil los ponga de patitas en la calle!** – Finalizó señalándoles con su dedo índice, dejando al peli naranja y a la guapa morena, boquiabiertos por su actitud.

**Saben que… Mejor olvídenlo.** – Pidió el azabache encaminándose hacia su camioneta. **– Me iré a mi oficina y de ahí le hablare a Orochimaru y le contaré todo.**

El ojinegro arrancó el vehículo, yéndose a la empresa que tenía con su tío Tobi; llegando en menos de cinco minutos por la falta de tráfico ya que era un día festivo, el joven se bajó del auto y se adentró al edificio siendo detenido por el guardia de seguridad.

**Perdone señor, pero hoy no hay nadie en las oficinas. **

**Eso ya lo sé… **- Respondió el moreno de forma ácida encaminándose al ascensor.

**Perdone señor.** – Lo alcanzó el guardia antes de que cerrara las puertas del artefacto. **– Pero no puedo permitirle la entrada, será mejor que regrese el lunes ya cuando hayan vuelto los ejecutivos.** – Habló el hombre mientras tomaba al peli negro del brazo, quien al sentirlo se soltó de manera brusca.

**Mira muchacho**. – Respondió frotándose el entrecejo como cansado de la situación. **– Yo soy uno de los socios de esta empresa, es más, soy el director general junto con Uchiha Madara quien es el presidente del consejo.** – Finalizó usando un tono de voz autoritario.

**Pues al menos que usted sea Nagato-san.** – Siseó el guardia en tono de burla, viéndolo de arriba abajo**. – Pero por su apariencia no lo es… Le ruego que se retire y hable el lunes para sacar una cita.**

**¡¿Cómo que Nagato?! ¡¿Quién diablos es ese idiota de Nagato del que me hablas?!** – Inquirió ya muy enojado el Uchiha.

**Yahiko Nagato-sama es el director general del consejo de la empresa Akatsuki-Corp.** – Explicó el muchacho dejando a Sasuke perplejo por la respuesta.

**¿Akatsuki-Corp.? **

**Sí señor, así es.**

**No puede ser…** - Susurró el moreno algo asustado por la respuesta. **– La empresa se llama Uchiha-Corp. Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y mi tío Uchiha Madara somos los socios mayoritarios de esta financiera.**

**Bueno creo que antes así se llamaba, pero eso fue hace como diez años; después se vendió a la familia Nagato y ahora es Akatsuki-Corp. **– Respondió el guardia encargado de seguridad mostrándole a Sasuke la laminilla donde venían los nombres de los socios, y obviamente tanto su nombre como el de su tío no figuraban en aquella pizarra.

El moreno al darse cuenta de la realidad, sintió sus piernas temblar y empezar a tambalearse a punto de desfallecer, su rostro palideció mucho más que cuando vio a Naruto amanecer a su lado, el guardia al darse cuenta del estado del Uchiha; lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones del lobby y se fue al baño para traerle un vaso con agua.

**Tome señor, beba esto le caerá bien. **– Le ofreció el hombre.

El azabache cogió el vaso y bebió el líquido dándole las gracias al encargado de seguridad.

**¿Quiere que llamé a alguien de su familia?** – Preguntó el uniformado.

**¿Familia? **

Ahora sí que esa palabra resonaba en su mente. Hace doce años Sasuke perdió a sus padres y a su único hermano en un accidente automovilístico, obviamente le dolió haberlos perdido; pero en aquel entonces contaba con alguien a su lado que le ayudo a minorar aquella perdida y era cierto rubio de ojos azules que dejo en aquel aeropuerto para irse a estudiar la carrera que después de tres años regresó y comenzó a trabajar en la herencia que le había dejado su familia, por un lado y con el paso del tiempo; Sasuke triunfó en los negocios y eso lo hizo generar muchísimo dinero, pero por otro; tuvo la perdida de aquella relación que había significado la más bella y placentera que haya vivido, a tal grado de planear junto con su rubio novio formar una familia ya que Naruto era un doncel; aquellos hombres que tienen la capacidad dar vida al igual que las mujeres.

Tratando de asimilar un poco lo recién ocurrido, el moreno se puso de pie entregándole el vaso al guardia, comenzó su andar hacia la puerta de salida, ignorando completamente las palabras dichas por aquel hombre como: _¿Ya se siente mejor? ¿Quiere que llame a alguien de su familia? _Sasuke solo agradeció escuetamente y salió de las oficinas queriendo despejar su mente, sintiendo la fría ventisca que soplaba en aquella mañana.

El pelinegro caminó por espacio de cinco minutos, recorrió las mismas calles que una noche antes; vio aquella tienda que se encontraba cerrada con aquella lámina corrediza donde había tenido el altercado con Kabuto. Suspiró algo cansado, a ciencia cierta no sabía que diablos estaba pasado.

**Naruto…** - Susurró el moreno de manera sonriente justo antes de cruzar la calle sin fijarse, a lo que un fuerte rechinido de llantas lo regresó a la realidad deteniéndose en el acto, mirando al culpable de aquel ruido.

**¡Ohayo Sasuke! **– Le saludaba de manera sonriente un chico de anteojos desde un auto muy conocido por el azabache.

**¡¿Ka, Kabuto?!** – Tartamudeó el Uchiha muy sorprendido. **- ¡Ese es mi Ferrari!**

**Por supuesto que es tu Ferrari, amigo. **– Respondió con una amplia sonrisa el chico de anteojos. Kabuto quito el seguro y le abrió la puerta al moreno, quien no dudo ni por un segundo en subirse a su coche.

**¡Kabuto puedes explicarme! ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?** – Preguntó muy irritado el azabache a lo que el peli blanco solo sonrió de manera sarcástica.

**¡Anoche, después de charlar contigo me fui a mi casa a dormir, y hoy amanezco en una casa que no conozco, con una persona que no veo desde hace diez años; esto es una pesadilla! **– Explico muy alterado.

**¿Pesadilla? **– Lo miró de reojo Kabuto mientras conducía. **– Esto es una oportunidad. **

**¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! **– Volvió a cuestionar Sasuke mostrando ira en sus negros ojos. **- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!**

**Digamos Sasuke que es una opción de lo que pudo ser tu vida si hubieras tomado otras decisiones…**

**¡¿Qué?! **

**¿Me vas a negar que no te alegraste de verlo de nuevo? **– El chico de anteojos se refería a Naruto. **– Sé que todas las noches has soñado con despertar con la persona que has amado a pesar de todo este tiempo.** – Explicaba un tanto sereno. **– Tómalo como un regalo de Navidad por haber sido tan generoso.**

**¡No, no quiero, no quiero esta vida, ni esos hijos, ni los que vienen!** – Arremetía el moreno, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, mientras Kabuto continuaba conduciendo por la ciudad. **– ¡Porque hasta eso, pusiste a Naruto embarazado y no solo de uno sino de unos mellizos que no quiero conocer, ah y también ese odioso perro, ni mucho menos esta horrenda y barata ropa; yo estoy acostumbrado a los lujos no a esa casucha! **

**Sasuke…** - Le habló Kabuto deteniendo el auto por completo. **– Te has negado a todo lo que has visto, pero no has negado de tenerlo a él. **– Al oír esto último el Uchiha calló por completo. **– Debes de aprender a vivir esta nueva vida.**

**¿Aprender? ¿Aprender que?** – Interrumpió el moreno de manera tozuda. **– Yo no tengo porque aceptar todo esto.**

**Tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites… **

**¡No Kabuto quiero mi vida ahora, es una orden!** – Atacó el azabache al punto de querer golpear al joven.

El peli blanco le señaló al ojinegro que saliera del auto, él también lo hizo; una vez afuera el chico de anteojos saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño artefacto que era de una campanilla muy parecida a las que se usan en las bicicletas, Kabuto le extendió el objeto a Sasuke pero este dudo en tomarlo.

**¿Qué es esto? **– Preguntó algo incrédulo ya con la campanilla en sus manos.

**Cuando me necesites, toca el timbre y apareceré ante ti.** – Explicó **– Ahora es tiempo que vayas a tu casa.**

**¡¿A casa?! ¡Sí me echaron de ahí**! – Gritó nuevamente alterándose el moreno.

**No esa ya no es tu casa… Me refiero a tu hogar, al lugar donde amaneciste esta mañana. **

**¿Hogar? **

**Sí… **- Respondió de manera sonriente el menor mientras se acomodaba sus gafas**. – El hogar al que tú corazón ha estado buscando el calor y el amor que siempre ha anhelado. **

Sasuke chasqueó sus dientes en señal de molestia, revirando sus ojos en total incredulidad ya que todo esto se le hacía de lo más estúpido.

**Debes de estar jugando. **– Habló mientras que Kabuto se volvía a subir al Ferrari del azabache.

**Como sea… solo tú tienes la última palabra.** – Finalizó el chico de anteojos mientras encendía el automóvil, Sasuke se dio cuenta y quiso subirse con él en el asiento del copiloto, pero antes de que el ojinegro abriera la puerta; Kabuto arrancó a toda velocidad dejando al Uchiha solo en aquella desolada calle.

**Imbécil…** - Susurró

El azabache no quería regresar a aquella casa al lado de Naruto, pero era su única opción ya que solo le quedaba dormir en una de las bancas del parque de la ciudad, comenzó a buscar con su mirada si había algo que le dijera donde estaba y se dio cuenta que estaba a solo una cuadra de donde Kabuto lo había recogido en su auto.

Sasuke entró en la camioneta dándose cuenta que la había dejado abierta y con las llaves puestas, encendió el auto y arrancó hacia a aquel suburbio a las afueras de Konoha; pensaba como iba a afrentar aquella nueva situación que se le estaba presentando, llevándose consigo aquella frase que el chico de anteojos le había dicho momentos antes… _¿Me vas a negar que no te alegraste de verlo de nuevo? _Y claro; como negar que no le dio gusto volver a ver a ese _Usuratonkashi_, debía de admitir que se veía sumamente atractivo y porque no… Tierno con ese vientre abultado donde albergaba a esos dos bebes. _Sé que todas las noches has soñado con despertar con la persona que has amado a pesar de todo este tiempo. _Aquella última frase resonó en su mente mientras se llevaba su mano a sus labios para pasar uno de sus dedos por encima de ellos, recordando el pequeño beso que le dio el rubio esa misma mañana…

CONTINUARA…

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme… Bueno ya varias me pedían que ya saliera el dobe en escena, pues bien ya aquí esta y a partir de ahora saldrá en todos los capítulos restantes, Jaaa también que onda con la sorpresa de poner a Naruto preñadito y de gemelos… jejejje sé que en la historia original eso no iba (para las que vieron la película) pero ya les había dicho que cambiaría unas cosas ya que no quiero hacerla exactamente igual a la peli. Y bueno que me dicen de la actitud de Naruto y la de Ita-chan??? Bueno lo que pasa es que eso es algo que puse de manera personal ya que cuando yo me encontraba embarazada de mi hija la pequeña, Darla mi hija mayor actuaba con esa misma actitud y ya estaba yo con tremenda panza y mi nena seguía durmiendo encima de mí, claro a reprimendas de mi madre y de mi marido, pero créanme las que ya han pasado por esto, es muy tierno apapachar a un bebe mientras estas embarazada de otro… Bueno a mí así me paso…_

_Bueno dirán que ya parece choteo pero les vuelvo a preguntar… ¿¿Me merezco un review??_


	4. CONOCIENDO MI NUEVA VIDA

**Hola!!!! Yo se que tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero si leen las notas finales ahí sale el porque… BUENO QUIERO DEDICAR PRIMERAMENTE ESTE CAPITULO A TODAS MIS AMIGAS Y LECTORAS DE CHILE… GRACIAS A DIOS QUE YA ME HE PODIDO COMUNICAR CON TODAS Y ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAN ELLAS Y SUS FAMILIAS EN PERFECTO ESTADO, SOLO FUE EL SUSTO, SOLO UNA ME HIZO REIR PORQUE DICE QUE MIENTRAS PASABA EL TERREMOTO ELLA GRITO: WUAA NO ME QUIERO MORIR PORQUE TODAVIA NO HE VISTO EL FINAL DE NARUTO!!! Nena hermosa si que te pasaste, pero bueno… Chicas las quiero mucho y deseo de todo corazón que pronto el País regrese a la normalidad que Dios me las Bendiga siempre y aquí estaré siempre para lo que necesiten!!!!**

**Y bueno ahora sí a leer, espero que sea de su agrado… cuídense mucho!!!! Y buen fin de semana… **

**CAPITULO III CONOCIENDO MI NUEVA VIDA**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, cuando Sasuke se adentraba a aquel barrio de clase media. La gente lo saludaba tan conocidamente mientras que él los miraba de manera desconcertada ya que eran personas que jamás había visto en toda su vida, recorrió varias veces las mismas calles ya que no encontraba aquella casa donde supuestamente vivía con Naruto y los niños.

Mientras conducía, el moreno se topó con una pareja; uno de ellos era un atractivo pelirrojo de ojos en color aguamarina y unas sexis pero marcadas ojeras debajo de ellos, mientras que el otro era un hombre más o menos de su estatura, de cabello negro y su color de piel mucho más blanca que la del Uchiha. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos ya que la pareja lo miraba de manera extraña; como si lo conocieran.

**Vaya bastardo, hasta que te dignas en aparecer, Naru-lindo anda muy preocupado buscándote. **– Saludó el moreno mostrándole una sonrisa que para Sasuke le resultaba un tanto fingida.

**¡Cállate Sai! **- Interrumpió el pelirrojo a su esposo quien se acercaba muy seductoramente al Uchiha. **– Hola Sasuke… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?**

**Calma mi Gaarita-lindo, de seguro el muy bastardo salió porque ha de haber olvidado algo. **– Relató Sai a su pareja, abrazándolo por detrás lo que hizo que Gaara mostrara un gesto de fastidio.

El azabache ignoró los comentarios de aquel par, ya que lo único importante era que le dijeran donde diablos vivía.

**¿Podrían decirme donde esta mi casa?** – Preguntó el joven algo desorientado.

Sai y Gaara al escuchar esto último se miraron entre sí ya que se les hizo muy extraña la actitud de su amigo. Conocían muy bien a Sasuke desde hace años y esta era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera.

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de su marido y se encaminó muy coquetamente hacia el Uchiha, tomándolo de la mano para adentrarlo en su casa ya que estaba comenzando a nevar.

**Ven Sasuke, entremos, esta haciendo mucho frío te puedes resfriar y eso Naruto no me lo perdonaría.**

**Sí bastardo entra, te invitamos una copa y después yo mismo te llevo con Naru-chan.**

**¿Naru-chan? **– Aquel apelativo si que había sido molesto para el ojinegro. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese inadaptado a hablarle así a SU NARUTO?

El trío de hombres entraron a la casa, Gaara se dirigió a la cocina a traer un refrigerio, Sai se encamino junto con Sasuke a un rincón de aquella sencilla pero acogedora sala donde tenía una especie de cantina, el moreno sacó tres vasos y una botella de Sake, sirvió el líquido en ellos y le entregó uno al Uchiha, que cuando lo tomó se lo bebió de un solo golpe, dejando asombrado a la pareja de esposos.

**Uff… en verdad necesitaba mucho un trago… **- Dijo el ojinegro mientras le entregaba el vaso al pelirrojo.

**¿Te pasa algo? ¿Discutiste con Naruto? **– Preguntó Sai.

Sasuke sintió que lo abordarían con mil preguntas que él no estaba dispuesto a responderles, simplemente porque no sabía quienes eran estas personas.

**Sai ¿verdad? **– Señaló el moreno obteniendo un sí como respuesta**. – Me siento algo mareado porque he recibido muchas sorpresas a lo largo de este día, así que… Onegai ¿Podrían decirme donde esta mi casa?**

Gaara solo reviró sus ojos mientras que su marido mostraba la misma sonrisa forzada, el pelirrojo comenzó a recoger los vasos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina y Sai acompañó al azabache a la puerta de entrada para indicarle exactamente donde vivía.

**Mira Sasuke, tú hogar esta siguiendo derecho por esta calle, es la cuarta casa a la izquierda. **– Le indicó señalándole el vecindario. El moreno solo asintió y salió de la casa de sus vecinos agradeciéndoles a ambos por su ayuda.

**Hey bastardo…** - Le habló Sai mientras su esposo lo abrazaba por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que miraba de manera muy seductora al Uchiha.

**El problema que hayas tenido con Naru-chan, resuélvelo; él te ama demasiado y no es justo que por pequeñeces ustedes se enojen, tienen una hermosa familia, hazlo por tus dos hijos y los gemelitos que vienen en camino.**

El Uchiha solo les mostró una media sonrisa y nuevamente se despidió de ellos, mientras que Sai y Gaara lo veían alejarse.

Sasuke llegó a aquella sencilla casa; vio como estaba adornada con foquitos de colores y varios juguetes estaban regados en el patio, el moreno tomó la perilla de la puerta no sin antes cerciorarse de traer la campanilla que le había dado Kabuto en la mano, cuando entró vio al rubio que estaba hablando por teléfono; su tono de voz era de total angustia, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que había llegado se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba y corrió a los brazos de su esposo comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

**¿Dónde estabas Teme? **– Preguntó el ojiazul limpiándose las mejillas.

Sasuke no le respondió, solo miraba de manera confundida a Naruto quien seguía abrazado a él, sintiendo el prominente vientre del Uzumaki en su cuerpo.

**¡No entiendo porque hiciste esto Sasuke, te desapareces desde las ocho de la mañana, sin decirle a nadie a donde ibas, le hablé a todos nuestros amigos si alguno sabía de ti y ya estaba a punto de llamar a los hospitales, **_**dattebayoo!**_

El azabache fastidiado de los reclamos del rubio se llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo hacia atrás los mechones de su cabello, mostrando una mueca de disgusto.

**¡**_**Dobe**_** tú no entiendes! **– Interrumpió el ojinegro, lo que hizo que Naruto se callará. **– ¡Despierto esta mañana en esta casa que prácticamente no es mía, contigo a mi lado, con dos niños que ni conozco y lo peor de todo con baba de perro en mi rostro!**

**¡Esta no es mi vida, estoy viviendo en otra dimensión, yo soy un hombre con mucho dinero, tengo mi propia empresa! **– Decía muy alterado el Uchiha a lo que Naruto solo lo miraba de manera incrédula llevándose una de sus manos a su vientre ya que volvía a sentir esas molestas contracciones.

**¿De nuevo vas a empezar con esto, Teme? **– Preguntó el menor algo fastidiado, sentándose en un sillón. **– Sasuke no tengo tiempo de estarte aguantando tus delirios de grandeza, desde hace tiempo ya habíamos hablado respecto al tema.**

El rubio seguía hablando de forma tozuda, le repetía una y otra vez los puntos que habían acordado; Sasuke ya harto de esta situación comenzó a sonar la campanilla que le habían dado la noche anterior, para que así apareciera Kabuto y explicara lo sucedido, el ring-ring del aparatito hizo que el _Dobe_ se callara, quedándosele viendo confundido.

Suki quien venía montada en su bicicleta que le habían regalado de Navidad, se le acercó al moreno y trató de quitarle la campanilla a su padre, mientras que este se negaba retirando su brazo, alejándolo del objeto. Su esposo al ver lo que Sasuke traía consigo, cambio el semblante de su rostro y comenzó a sonreír de manera tierna, acercándose al cuerpo de su marido para abrazarlo.

La niña aprovechando que su Oto-chan abrazaba a su padre, logró quitarle la campanilla al azabache, pero al darse cuenta lo que hizo la morenita, se separó del rubio y trató de quitarle el objeto a su hija haciendo que Naruto sonriera y tomara el rostro del ojinegro para depositar un beso sobre sus labios; al principio Sasuke intentó separarse de la boca del _kitsune_ pero los pequeños mordiscos y gemiditos que el rubio le daba hicieron que poco a poco cayera y comenzara a corresponder el beso del _Dobe_.

La pequeña veía de manera sonriente la muestra de cariño que se estaban dando sus padres, al principio se sentía feliz; pero obviamente como toda Uchiha sintió un poco de recelo ya que ella era muy apegada a Naruto y comenzó a sonar la campanilla logrando así que sus progenitores se separarán teniendo nuevamente la atención de Sasuke quien trató de retirarle el objeto de las manos de la niña.

**¡Regrésame eso Suki, es mío! **– Le ordenó el moreno.

La ojiazul al ver que su Oto-san se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y con mirada de enfado, corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a su cuarto para encerrarse y así evitar que le quitara la pequeña campana.

**Teme… Sí fue por ese objeto que te desapareciste toda la mañana, entonces estás perdonado. **– Le dijo el rubio de manera sonriente volviendo a enredarse en los brazos de su moreno. **– Sé lo perfeccionista que eres y no ibas a estar tranquilo hasta que la bicicleta de Suki-chan estuviera lista.**

**¡**_**Dobe**_**, pero es que esa campanilla es mía! **– Reclamó el moreno alzando su voz.

**Shh… silencio Uchiha-san. **– Lo interrumpió el rubio posando uno de sus dedos sobre la boca del mayor. **– Ita-chan esta durmiendo su siesta.** – Le señaló el lugar donde estaba descansando el pequeño rubito. **– Voy a subirlo a su habitación para que duerma más tranquilo, desde que llegaron sus abuelos y le mostraron sus regalos, no ha parado hasta apenas hace un rato que se quedo dormidito.**

Naruto se encaminó hacia el sofá para cargar al bebe, mientras que Sasuke lo seguía con la mirada, el azabache al ver que el rubio batallaba para cargar al pequeño ya que por su avanzado embarazo se le complicaban las cosas, alcanzó al _kitsune _y fue él quien tomó al niño en sus brazos haciendo que el _dobe_ le sonriera en señal de agradecimiento mientras que el moreno comenzaba a subir por la escalera pero cuando llegó al final de esta, se detuvo ya que ignoraba cual era la habitación de Itachi lo único que pudo articular fue en llamar al ojiazul.

**Oe… **_**Usuratonkashi**_** ¿Dónde voy a acostar al niño? **

Naruto no escuchó la petición del moreno porque venía con unos cuantos juguetes en sus manos, así que Sasuke espero a que el rubio entrara a una de las cuatro recámaras, que cuando lo hizo; el ojinegro lo siguió y entró detrás de él.

El _kitsune_ levantó las sabanas y acomodó las almohadas de la cuna, cuando terminó; se dirigió hacia su esposo para acostar al bebe, mientras que este se encontraba contemplando al niño en sus brazos.

**Es hermoso, ¿verdad?** – Preguntó el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que besaba la cabecita del bebe.

El azabache solo sonreía mientras seguía contemplando el cuerpo del menor, Itachi al sentir el beso de su Oto-chan se removió en los brazos de su padre, abriendo sus ojitos azules posándolos sobre el blanco rostro de Sasuke.

**Papá… Papá… **- Musitaba el rubito acurrucándose en el pecho del moreno volviéndose a dormir, arrullándose con su ya tradicional chupeteo de su dedito pulgar metido en su boca.

Naruto solo sonrió ante la acción del pequeño y acariciaba la frente de su bebe, mientras que el ojinegro seguía contemplándolo sin decir palabra alguna.

**Vamos **_**Teme**_**, llévalo a su cuna para que descanse.** – Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió hacia la cunita para acostar al bebe, con sumo cuidado lo acostó boca abajo, para después, Naruto se acercó y lo arropara de forma abrigadora.

**Duerme mi bebe hermoso…** - Le dijo el rubio mientras retiraba cuidadosamente el dedo de la boquita del chibi.

**Se parece mucho a ti **_**Usuratonkashi**_**; tiene tú misma mirada. **– Le aseguró el moreno sin despegar su mirada de la del niño.

**Sí pero… Ita-chan tiene tú mismo carácter, de los dos es el que más sacó relucir el orgullo Uchiha, acuérdate que desde que nació lo pusieron en mis brazos y cuando Oba-chan lo iba a llevar a los cuneros, no paró de llorar porque quería quedarse en el cuarto conmigo. **

Al escuchar esto último y que el pequeño había sacado su mismo orgullo y porte, el Uchiha solo me mostró su tradicional sonrisa altanera.

**Y ni que decir de ese gesto que tiene desde que lo traía aquí adentro. **– Señalo el _kitsune _su vientre. **– Tiene tú misma manía de chuparse el dedo índice para arrullarse.**

**¡Yo desde hace mucho tiempo no hago eso! **– Le reprocho tozudo el moreno alzando el sonido de su voz, lo que ocasiono que el ojiazul lo callará dándole un golpe en la cabeza y sacarlo casi a arrastras del cuarto del pequeño, que al escuchar la potente voz de su padre, se estremeció un poco de entre las cobijitas.

**¡Urusai Sasuke, lo vas a despertar y así menos vamos a tener tiempo para arreglarnos e ir a la fiesta de los Hatake **_**dattebayoo**_**!**

**¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta **_**Dobe**_**? **– Preguntó el mayor sobándose su cabeza por el recién golpe recibido.

**La fiesta que cada año organizan Iruka y Kakashi cada 25 de Diciembre, vamos **_**Teme**_**…** - Se acercó a él muy seductoramente. **– Toda la semana te la has pasado hablando de ella… ándale **_**gatito**_**, vayamos a arreglarnos **_**ttbayoo**_**.** – Ronroneó el kitsune al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja.

**Mmm Na Naruto…. **– Susurró dejándose llevar por la caricia de su esposo. **– No quiero ir a esa fiesta.**

El rubio se separó del Uchiha de forma molesta y le mostró su ya tradicional mofeta de inflar sus zorrunas mejillas en señal de enfado. Enojado, el rubio se fue hacia su habitación tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

**¿Qué haces? **– Cuestionó el mayor entrando él también a la alcoba.

**Llamando a Oba-chan para que no venga a cuidar a los niños. **– Le respondió el Uzumaki todavía muy molesto. **– Porque tú te vas a quedar con ellos.** – Le señaló. **– Nada más te recuerdo que Suki-chan tiene que terminar su tarea, y ni que decir de la actitud de Itachi que últimamente a tomado de querer que siempre lo traigamos cargado.**

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y de manera inmediata se dirigió hacia el closet, sacando un pantalón en color negro y una camisa del mismo color, se metió al baño escuchándose que abría los grifos de la regadera para tomar una ducha, no sin antes decirle al rubio.

**Dame diez minutos, **_**Dobe**_**…**

El ojiazul solo sonrió meneando su cabeza en señal de negación, Suki quien venía entrando a la habitación de sus padres se abrazó de manera sorprendente a su Oto-chan quien la recibió gustoso sentándose ambos en el borde de la cama, la niña comenzó a repartirle pequeños besitos a su padre, mismos que él también respondía, para después empezar a darle cosquillas con sus manos.

**Mi lucecita te portas bien…** - Le pidió el mayor una vez acabado el ataque**. – Le haces caso a todo lo que tu Oba-chan te diga y le pides ayuda a Ero-sennin para terminar tu tarea.**

**Sí, Ka-chan…** - Respondió la morenita limpiándose las lagrimas de sus azules ojos, debido a las fuertes carcajadas que soltó en consecuencia al juego de su padre.

**¡Mira Suki-chan, ven mi nena dame tú mano! **– Le habló su Papi, poniéndola sobre su vientre. **– ¡Sora y Yuki se están moviendo **_**dattebayoo!**_– La pequeña sentía los movimientos de su hermanitos y unió su otra mano con la que tenía sobre el estomago del rubio para poder sentirlos mejor.

**Oto-chan ¿Por qué se mueven? **– Preguntó la nena.

**Porque te escuchan hablar mi amor… **- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su negra y larga cabellera. **– Y saben que eres su Nee-san.**

La niña solo sonreía ante lo último dicho y comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo y ancho del vientre del mayor, mientras que Naruto le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**Bueno será mejor que empiece a arreglarme para ir donde tus senseis, no tarda en salir el **_**Teme**_** de tu padre y se enfadará si ve que todavía no estoy listo, **_**dattebayoo.**_

**Esta bien Oto-chan, yo voy a ponerle la campanilla a mi bicicleta.** – Se despidió la chiquilla saliendo del cuarto de sus padres, no sin antes recibir un enorme beso en cada una de sus blancas mejillas por parte del rubio.

**¡Sí se te complica en hacerlo mi nena, espera a que llegue tu abuelo y te ayude a instalarlo! ¿De acuerdo?** – Le dijo mientras que Suki asentía con su cabeza.

Sasuke salió de ducharse con una toalla enredada en su cintura, dejando descubierto su blanco y ejercitado pecho al igual que sus fuertes brazos, traía una pequeña toalla en una de sus manos que le sirvió para secarse su negra cabellera, el moreno se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observando a su esposo quien se encontraba de pie sin camisa alguna, viéndose al espejo con una mirada llena de ternura, el pelinegro vio que del vientre del ojiazul se apreciaban pequeños golpeteos alrededor de este, Naruto al darse cuenta que su esposo lo miraba, se dirigió hacia él y tomó las dos manos del mayor poniéndolas sobre su oliváceo abdomen.

**¡Los bebes tienen hipo! **– Canturreó el rubio sonriendo a pesar del malestar.

El azabache no dijo nada solo se limitaba a sentir el afán de los pequeños. Cuando nuevamente se volvieron a apreciar aquellas demostraciones acompañadas también de fuertes patadas de Yuki y Sora, Naruto soltó un gemido tomando su enorme estomago entre sus manos entrelazándolas con las de su esposo.

Sasuke se separó de manera rápida al sentir la calidez del rubio sobre las suyas, de manera cortante le pidió al menor que terminara de cambiarse si no se les haría tarde para ir a la dichosa fiesta. Naruto obedeció sin protesta alguna y terminó de arreglarse, en menos de quince minutos la pareja se encontraba lista, solo faltaba esperar a que los abuelos del Uzumaki se dignarán a aparecer y así; después de unos par de minutos, Tsunade y Jiraiya hicieron acto de presencia, despidieron de los jóvenes deseándoles que se divirtieran y que no se preocuparan por nada, no sin antes; Sasuke se llevó un regaño por parte de la abuela de su esposo por haber salido sin avisar a nadie y dejando a Naruto un manojo de nervios.

Los Uchihas llegaron al domicilio de los Hatake, siendo recibidos por Iruka con una enorme sonrisa y deseándoles feliz navidad, Kakashi también los recibió de manera gustosa al igual que el resto de los amigos y vecinos del lugar. Sasuke los miraba de forma perpleja, ciertamente eran personas que nunca había conocido en toda su vida, solo se limitaba a sonreírles de manera forzada, tal como había visto hace unas horas a ese tal Sai, mientras que Naruto los abrazaba tan casualmente.

El moreno se alejó un poco del grupo que había rodeado al ojiazul, seguramente solo hablarían del embarazo del rubio y cosas de padres. Sasuke se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió en un vaso un poco de sake, mismo que volvió a beber de un solo sorbo, al ver que varias mujeres al igual que otros hombres hablaban muy cerca de su esposo, el azabache empezó a sentirse algo incomodo por la cercanía de aquellas personas y que Naruto no hiciera nada por separarlos, así que mejor opto por unírseles aunque se aburría de las charlas. Ahh pero eso sí, estaría pegado al _Usuratonkashi_ ese como una chinche porque él, era Uchiha Sasuke y nadie se acercaba de manera tan "cariñosa" a su ingenuo, idiota, estúpido pero muy adorable y hermoso zorrito ni a sus bebes.

En otro rincón de la casa, unos ojos en color aguamarina seguían de forma muy seductora y coquetamente la silueta del azabache, deseando de manera lujuriosa el como sería tener ese delicioso cuerpo sobre el suyo embistiéndole una y mil veces hasta hacerlo desfallecer…

**Algún día Uchiha… algún día será mi nombre el que digas y no el de tú adorado esposo…**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

****** KYAAAAAA!!!! Ya sé que me demore mucho en actualizar pero simplemente tengo una excusa y se las diré…. En el capitulo anterior en una de las paginas donde también posteo el fic y creo que también en esta, alguien me escribió que no habían entendido nada y créame que eso me awito mucho, tanto que por semanas no pude escribir nada y pensé en ya no continuarlo porque estaba segura que a lo mejor no soy buena en lo que hago, pero una de mis amigas me dijo que lo continuara y me dio ánimos para seguir adelante y aquí estoy y ahora les aseguro en que no lo voy dejar y lo terminare hasta el final… **************

**Y bueno ahora si prometo que en la noche contestare a todos los reviews pendientes y los que vengan porque hoy si tendré tiempo de sobra y poder avanzarle a mi otra historia y quien quite y lo actualice mañana… jejejeje y bueno ya saben la misma pregunta chote!!!**

**¿¿¿ME MEREZCO UN REVIEW???**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!!! **


	5. EL INICIO DE ALGO QUE NO DESEO

_**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero si siguen al final les diré que fue lo que paso… espero y disfruten este capitulo, porque yo disfrute y ame realizarlo… en el siguiente viene algo que a lo mejor me querrán matar. **_

**CAPITULO IV EL INICIO DE ALGO QUE NO DESEO**

La fiesta en la casa de los Hatake paso sin ningún contratiempo, Sasuke como lo había pensado desde que vio todo la aglomeración alrededor de su esposo y se fue a su lado sin despegarse de él todo el tiempo.

Otros de los invitados que habían en aquella sencilla pero acogedora casa, era el matrimonio conformado por Gaara y Sai, ellos eran padres de un tierno niño de ojos color esmeralda así como el mismo tono nacarado de piel tan igual como el de su Oto-chan, pero con un cabello tan negro como el de su otro padre. Su nombre era Saito, un noble infante de la misma edad que Suki y su mejor amigo.

Desde que los Uchihas habían hecho acto de presencia en la reunión, el sensual pelirrojo no despegaba la vista del azabache, siempre se ha sentido atraído por su porte, galanura y ni que decir de su sensual belleza y su grave tono de voz. Envidiaba enormemente a Naruto por ser el dueño de aquel "dios griego" como le llamaba en silencio… Simplemente Sabaku no Gaara se propuso a tener dentro de muy poco tiempo a Uchiha Sasuke en su cama.

La fiesta continuó de lo más relajado, en momentos Sasuke conversaba con Sai, Kakashi e Iruka. Un par de horas más tarde el moreno decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa; ya que constantemente veía que el rubio se llevaba las manos a su prominente vientre y hacía unas cuantas muecas de dolor.

**¿Te estás sintiendo mal, dobe?**

**Un poco… Es que fueron muchas cosas hoy y me estoy sintiendo muy cansado**. – Respondió con un poco de dificultad mientras el moreno lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

**Entonces vamos a casa para que descanses.** – Sugirió el mayor.

**Está bien teme. ¿Me traes mi abrigo mientras me despido de los demás? **

**Voy por ellos**. – Finalizó dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones para recoger las prendas.

El regreso a casa fue en silencio, Naruto caminaba a paso lento detrás del ojinegro, pero un fuerte dolor en su bajo vientre le impidió continuar con su camino.

**¡Auuch! **– Se quejo el ojiazul abrazándose a su abdomen haciendo que el moreno se detuviera.

**¡¿Te estás sintiendo mal Naruto, dime que te duele?!** – Le preguntó muy preocupado el Uchiha acercándose a su rubio.

El menor se sentó sobre una pequeña banca ayudado por el azabache quien seguía mostrándose muy preocupado por las muecas de dolor que hacía el Uzumaki.

**Deberíamos de llevarte al hospital.** – Le sugirió Sasuke mientras acariciaba las suaves mejillas del kitsune. **– Voy a regresar a la fiesta y pedirle a alguien que nos lleve, mientras… ¿Puedes esperarme aquí mientras voy a la casa de los Hatake? **– Pidió el mayor viéndolo directamente a los ojos sin quitar su mano de las mejillas del rubio.

**Sasuke, Matte… no es necesario.** – Le habló, impidiendo que su esposo fuera hacia el lugar de la fiesta. **– Oba-chan está en casa y ella puede revisarme, recuerda que es la que me lleva el control del embarazo. **

El Uchiha obedeció la petición del rubio y se sentó junto a él, observando como el menor hacía pequeños gestos de dolor por las molestias que estaba sintiendo.

**Me gusta que se muevan.** – Dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su barriguita. **– Pero hay veces que quisiera que no me patearán tan fuerte. Bueno, me siento un poco mejor y creo que ya podemos regresar, vamos teme…** - Le llamó el rubio sacando de su ensoñación a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que palpaba la pierna del moreno con una de sus manos, incitándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

**Naruto… ¿Pero tú estás bien?** – Preguntó todavía muy preocupado el Uchiha.

**Sí amor, ya estoy mejor…** - Le respondió su esposo mostrándole una bella sonrisa. **- ¿Vamos a casa entonces? Porque ya me esta dando frío ttbayoo.**

Sasuke se puso de pie, para después ayudar al rubio a levantarse y comenzar nuevamente el regreso a casa, pero nuevamente Naruto se paró lo que hizo que también el moreno se detuviera.

**Teme, onegai solo no camines tan rápido.** – Le pidió el menor un tanto sonrojado lo que hizo que el azabache mostrará una media sonrisa y rodeará con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo del Uzumaki y nuevamente iniciar el camino de regreso.

Habiendo llegado a su hogar, Naruto fue el primero en entrar encontrándose a su abuelo dormido en uno de los sillones de su sala. El joven se acercó para despertarlo, lo movió un poco haciendo que el peliblanco abriera sus ojos saludando a su nieto.

**Hola hijo, ¿Cómo les fue?** – Preguntó un tanto somnoliento.

**Bien ero-sennin solo que este par, quiso que regresáramos antes de lo planeado.** – Respondió el rubio.

**¡Mocoso mal criado ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, lo bueno que Suki-chan no me dice esa "cantarilla" pero el bebe te escucha cuando me dices ero-sennin y comienza a reírse!** – Reclamó el abuelo a su nieto lo que hizo que Naruto comenzará a reírse por la rabieta del mayor, pero; la alegría del joven se terminó muy pronto, ya que encontró en el sillón donde estaba dormido Jiraiya un pequeño cuaderno muy conocido por el rubio.

**¡Ero-sennin baka! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas este estúpido cuaderno a mi casa, y menos delante de los niños, ttbayoo?! **

**¿Are?** – Preguntó el peliblanco algo nervioso mientras le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos del menor ya que la intensión de Naruto era romperlo y tirarlo a la basura.

**Pequeño, lo que pasa es que me llegó la inspiración y me puse a escribir, porque la vieja enojona de tu abuela se subió para acostar a los niños y a mí me dejo solo aquí en la sala.** – Se excusaba el mayor.

Naruto solo reviró sus ojos fastidiado ya que sabía muy bien que su abuelo a parte de tener el negocio de neumáticos, era autor de dos "grandes novelas" de género erótico: Icha icha Paradise e Icha icha tectic.

Sasuke quien había entrado después que el ojiazul, saludó cortésmente al peliblanco, se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar una bebida ya que sentía la boca un poco seca, abrió el refrigerador y tomó una cerveza, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla unas bronceadas y pequeñas manos lo detuvieron en el acto, el moreno estaba a punto de reclamarle a Naruto de que diablos estaba haciendo, la lata de cerveza le fue retirada de sus manos y en su lugar quedo una correa para perro en color rojo.

**Toma Teme, es hora de sacar a Kyubbi.** – Le indicó el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa.

**¿Y pretendes que yo?...** – Preguntó el azabache un tanto incrédulo y molesto.

**Como lo haces todas las noches, amor… **- Lo interrumpió. **– Ah y no se te olvide llevar la bolsa para recoger sus desechos. **

**¡Pero no es mi perra, dobe!** – Reclamó muy cabreado el Uchiha mientras que el ojiazul volvía a guardar la cerveza en el refrigerador.

Naruto reviró sus ojos de arriba abajo torciendo un poco su boca, le arrebató la correa al moreno y se encaminó hacia la escalera, mientras que Jiraiya los miraba un tanto divertido ya que se le hacía muy gracioso la manera en que esos dos discutían.

**¿A dónde vas Usuratonkashi? ¿A poco piensas sacar a kyubbi a esta hora de la noche y en tu estado?** – Le cuestionó en son de burla señalando con su dedo índice el vientre del rubio mientras miraba de manera sonriente al abuelo de su esposo.

El menor vio como el peliblanco se carcajeaba por el último comentario del azabache y haciendo su ya tradicional mofeta de inflar sus mejillas zorrunas en señal en señal de disgusto volteó a ver a Sasuke dándose cuenta que este tenía en su mano la cerveza que antes había guardado, le dio un sorbo no sin antes mostrarle su sonrisa irónica del tipo _"soy el rey del mundo y nadie me gana"_ , esto último hizo que el rubio se enojara aún más; ya que odiaba que Sasuke se burlara de él y delante de terceros, como solía hacerlo cuando recién se conocieron en la universidad.

**¡Pues si estuviera en mis manos con mucho gusto sería yo quien lo hiciera pero nada más recuerda que sí estoy en este "estado"**! – esta última palabra el rubio la dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos de sus manos**. – ¡Es por tu culpa, ó acaso ya no recuerdas que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ita-chan, ya cuando se habían ido los invitados, tú quisiste hacerlo en la cocina, en la sala y ni que decir de las veces que lo hicimos en nuestra recamara, parecíamos conejos en primavera dattebayoo!** – Relataba el joven rubio alzando un poco la voz para que su abuelo como Tsunade quien se encontraba arriba en una de las habitaciones de los niños escucharan.

**¡Porque claro… el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba esa noche tan caliente que nunca se le ocurrió ponerse un condón y claro como el bastardo de mi marido tiene tan buena puntería no solo fue un bebe sino dos los que me puso aquí adentro ttbayoo!** – termino observando con algo de ira en sus ojos al moreno quien se encontraba con su mirada viendo hacia al suelo, ocultando su culpa.

El silencio se sintió en aquella sala, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke y ni que decir del abuelo del rubio dijeron palabra alguna, hasta que la fuerte voz autoritaria y molesta de la voluptuosa mujer quien rompió aquella atmosfera silenciosa.

**¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?! ¡Los niños ya están dormidos y ustedes tres con su escándalo!** – Reclamó la abuela al par de varones y al doncel embarazado.

El más joven fue el primero en tomar la palabra encaminándose nuevamente para subir por la escalera.

**Voy a despertar a tú hijo para que salga a pasear a kyubbi, porque como es de él, pues es obvio que sea su responsabilidad. **– Habló el Uzumaki algo irónico mostrando sus dos dedos pulgares a su marido.

El moreno sabiendo que toda la culpa era suya dejo sobre la mesita del desayunador la cerveza que había abierto anteriormente, se acercó hacia el rubio extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de que le entregará la correa de kyubbi.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto le entrego aquel objeto sin siquiera mirar a su marido, mientras que sus abuelos los miraban con el rostro desencajado por aquella discusión ya que les era de lo más extraño que ellos discutieran de esa forma. Sasuke sin decir palabra alguna se encaminó hacia la puerta ya que kyubbi lo esperaba ansiosa, sencillamente aquella perrita no se había dado cuenta que la querella de sus dueños había sido por decidir quien la sacaba a sus ya tradicionales paseos nocturnos.

El rubio al sentir la puerta cerrar tras de él soltó el aire contraído en sus pulmones, sintió como lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, inmediatamente las limpio con el dorso de su mano derecha, pero para su mala fortuna sus abuelos ya se habían dado cuenta de su llanto, siendo Tsunade la que lo abrazó dulcemente, mientras que el menor hundía su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

Jiraiya se levantó de forma inmediata al ver el estado de su pequeño, se acercó hacia donde estaban Naruto y su esposa ya que la mujer le hizo la seña de que ayudara a su nieto a llevarlo a sentarse en el sillón donde él había estado anteriormente, esperando a que el menor se separara del abrazo de su abuela, el peliblanco tomó al rubio de los hombros y lo encaminó para que tomara asiento.

**Tranquilízate mi amor… no te hace bien ponerte así, sabes muy bien lo idiota que es ese bastardo de tu marido. ¡Pero ya me escuchará cuando regrese, ese Uchiha no le quedarán ganas de dañarte ya lo vera! **– Gruñía muy enfadada la rubia, queriendo destrozar al moreno con sus manos por haber hecho llorar a su nieto.

**Desde esta mañana.** – Musitó el ojiazul ya un poco más calmado pero sin dejar de abrazarse del agarre de su abuela. **- Sasuke ha estado actuando muy raro desde que desapareció repentinamente, no entiendo el porque de su frialdad dattebayoo. **

**Tal vez esta actuando así porque este nervioso por el próximo alumbramiento de los gemelos.** – Habló el peliblanco ya que no había emitido comentario desde la salida de Sasuke, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho la observación ya que la mirada desaprobatoria de su esposa lo hizo ponerse de pie retrocediendo un par de pasos, pero al ver que su rubio nieto se tranquilizaba por sus palabras, volvió a tomar asiento al lado del menor acariciando su espalda en señal de apoyo.

**¿Tú lo crees así, ero-sennin? **– Cuestionó el joven separándose un poco de los brazos de Tsunade.

**¡Por supuesto que sí chaparrito, ya veraz que cuando regrese te pedirá disculpas y todo arreglado!** – Lo animó el mayor mostrándole su sonrisa y guiñándole uno de sus ojos lo que hizo que el ojiazul también sonriera al igual que la doctora Tsunade.

**¿Ya estas un poco más calmado, cariño?** – Le preguntó la mujer a lo que el joven asintió positivamente.

**Pues entonces vamos para que descanses, este día a sido de locos y no es bueno para ti y los bebes que tengas tantas emociones.**

**Oba-chan quiero ir a darles las buenas noches a mis hijos. **– pidió el Uzumaki. **– ayúdame a llegar a sus habitaciones.**

**Por supuesto mi niño… vamos yo te ayudo. **– sugirió la mujer mayor mientras ayudaba a levantar al rubio. **– Jiraiya ve por mis cosas y súbelas al coche, nada más acuesto a mi nieto y nos vamos, no quiero toparme a ese bastardo de yerno que tenemos y darle un par de bofetadas. **

Jiraiya solo asintió con su cabeza, se despidió de su nieto y se encaminó para recoger las cosas de su esposa y subirlas a su automóvil, solo dejo el pequeño maletín de médico que su esposa ocupaba para revisar el estado del menor, tanto Naruto como Tsunade se dirigieron hacia la escalera para subir a la segunda planta y adentrarse a la habitación del pequeño Itachi.

**¿Y como se portaron los niños oba-chan, no te dieron molestia?** – Preguntó el rubio mientras arropaba a Suki quien quiso quedarse a dormir en la habitación de su hermanito.

**Tú sabes muy bien que mi lucecita se porta excelentemente bien, le ayude a terminar sus deberes escolares.** – Respondió la mujer a lo que Naruto solo sonrió depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de la pequeña acariciando sus largos cabellos azabaches tan parecidos a los de su padre varón.

**Yo sé que mi pequeñita se porta muy bien, ¿verdad mi princesita? **– musitaba el rubio muy cerca del oído de su nena depositando otro beso, pero esta vez en su perlada frente. **– Dulces sueños mi amor…**

**¿Y mi bebe, como se portó? **– Cuestionó el Uzumaki ahora de pie al lado de la cunita del pequeño Itachi quien cuando escuchó la dulce voz de su Oto-chan abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de su "mamá" como él solía decirle a Naruto.

**Se la paso todo el tiempo jugando con su abuelo, tú bien sabes que apenas escucha la voz del viejo pervertido ese y se olvida de la gente que está a su alrededor.** – Respondió la voluptuosa mientras veía como Itachi se sentaba en la cuna alzando sus bracitos para que Naruto lo cargara, cosa que le molestó un poco ya que no era bueno para la salud del rubio ni mucho menos para los bebes que se encontraban dentro de su vientre.

**¡Ni se te ocurra cargarlo Naruto! **

**Abuela, tengo que hacerlo si no Ita-chan llorará y despertará a Suki-chan dattebayoo.** – dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que tomaba al bebe en sus brazos, encaminándose con él hacia la mecedora que estaba al pie de la cuna para sentarse en ella y acostar sobre su regazo a su hijo.

**¿Me podrías pasar el biberón que esta sobre aquel mueble? **

La abuela reaccionó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado el rubio, tomando la mamila que se encontraba todavía tibia ya que era la leche que el pequeño Itachi tomaba antes de dormir.

**Toma hijo, aquí tienes…** - Le dio el biberón a su nieto, mientras que este se encontraba haciéndole cariñitos al bebe que tenía en sus brazos.

**Arigato Oba-chan… Toma mi amor, bebe tu lechita para que duermas. **– Dijo el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que ponía la mamila en la boquita del pequeño; quien la recibió gustoso comenzando a succionar el líquido.

**¿Cómo sabías que todavía no le había dado el biberón al niño? **– preguntó la rubia.

**Lo supe desde que entré a la habitación y vi la mamila sobre el mueble, y sé de sobra que Ita-chan no se dormiría hasta que la bebiera.** – Respondió el ojiazul de manera sonriente mientras besaba la rubia cabecita de su bebe.

Tsunade admiraba mucho la forma tan cariñosa en que Naruto trataba a sus hijos, y comprobó que a pesar de la reciente discusión con el Uchiha, el rubio no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor delante de los niños.

**Cuando termines de tomar tu leche tienes que dormirte mi amor… nada de querer seguir jugando dattebayoo. **– Le indicaba el rubio al pequeño mientras que este solo lo miraba con sus bellos ojos tan parecidos a los de su Oto-chan que con una de sus pequeñas manitas acariciaba de manera curiosa el prominente estomago del mayor.

**¿Quieres que me espere hasta que Itachi se duerma para ayudarte a acostarlo en la cuna? **– Preguntó la abuela.

**No es necesario Oba-chan, le diré a Sasuke que lo haga. **

**¿Y aceptará después de ver la manera en como discutieron hace rato y la forma en como salió de la casa? **

**Es lo menos que puede hacer, se trata de su hijo.** – Respondió de manera seria y un tanto molesto por la reciente actitud de su marido.

**Deseo de todo corazón que arreglen sus diferencias mi niño.** – Pidió con un dejo de nostalgia la mujer mayor, inclinándose hacia el joven para besarle su frente en señal de despedida para después hacer lo mismo con Itachi quien solo la miraba sin dejar de beber su leche.

**Arigato, Oba-chan…** - Le agradeció el menor respondiendo el gesto de su abuela solo que este le beso su mejilla.

**Cuídate mi amor, y dime; ¿Ya no te has sentido mal después de esta mañana? **

**No, solo que hace unos momentos me patearon muy fuerte y me causaron molestia que hizo que me sentara en una de las bancas del parque de camino hacia acá. **

**Eso es señal de que están bien… acuérdate que te había dicho que en los últimos dos meses los movimientos iban a aumentar, porque ya van a empezar a acomodarse para nacer.** – Le recordó la abuela de manera sonriente, encaminándose hacia la puerta. **– Como quiera mañana que vayas a ayudarme en la consulta te haré un monitoreo y veremos como se encuentran ese par. **

Naruto volvió a agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho ese día y tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya salieron de aquella sencilla casa, esperando que pronto sus dos nietos arreglaran su situación, más que nada por el bien de los chibis que no tenían nada que ver en las discusiones de sus padres.

A un par de calles de ahí, Sasuke se encontraba por así decirse; "paseando" a la mascota de su hijo Itachi, en la mano izquierda traía consigo la bolsa de plástico que usó para recoger los desechos de kyubbi, cosa que ya había hecho en un par de ocasiones.

**Y pensar que mi otro yo hace esto contigo siempre… **- hablaba de manera molesta el moreno, dirigiendo su mirar hacia la perra quien solo lo miraba algo confundida ya que no entendía para nada lo que le estaba diciendo su amo.

**¿Al menos sabes el camino de regreso? **

Sasuke se dejaba guiar por los pasos del canino, que a veces cuando se detenía para olfatear alguna cosa, el azabache solo bufaba en señal de molestia ya que ansiaba llegar pronto a aquella casa en la que había amanecido esta misma mañana; y no porque le agradaba estar ahí, simplemente porque estaba sintiendo frío y comenzaba a nevar ya que había salido solamente con aquella camisa en color negro y la pequeña ventisca que se sentía ya empezaba a calarle los huesos.

Diez minutos más y el Uchiha junto con kyubbi llegaron a la entrada del hogar, no sin antes echar sobre el cesto de basura la bolsa de los desechos del animal, haciendo una mueca de desagrado mientras que entraba a la casa y sintiendo la calidez que se sentía en el ambiente, el pelinegro soltó a la perrita quien solo se dirigió hacia su rincón donde tenía un canasto que fungía como su camita, mientras que el mayor se fue a la cocina para lavarse las manos ya que sentía asco al haber traído en su mano aquellas suciedades de su mascota, cuando terminó de lavarse como unas cuatro veces sus manos, el azabache se subió hacia la habitación que compartía con el dobe, supuso que ya este se encontraría dormido y agradecería a Kami-sama porque así lo fuera ya que no sentía las ganas de escuchar los reclamos del rubio embarazado, ya que lo único que deseaba era dormirse nuevamente para así mañana despertar y regresar a su lujoso pent-house, ser nuevamente el socio mayoritario de Uchiha´s Corp. Y esto que estaba viviendo sea el recuerdo de un mal sueño.

El moreno llegó hasta la habitación principal dándose cuenta que el dobe no se encontraba dormido, se inquieto un poco al saber que este se encontraría despierto y que lo más probable es que lo estuviera esperando para reclamarle por lo último que paso en la sala.

Sasuke se cambio de ropa no sin antes mostrar una mueca desagrado al ver la desgastada pijama que estaba sobre la cama, creyó que lo mejor sería era acostarse y fingir que dormía para evitar encontrarse con el rubio, pero algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien, así que se levantó de la cama para buscar al ojiazul en las habitaciones de los niños, algo proveniente del cuarto del pequeño le llamó la atención y era que una pequeña luz sobresalía de ella, el azabache al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo al ver la imagen que vio a continuación; y era la de Naruto plácidamente dormido sobre la mecedora, mientras que Itachi al igual que el Uzumaki dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su Oto-chan con su dedo pulgar metido en su boquita.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír ante maravillosa escena y se encaminó hacia su esposo para poder apreciar mejor aquello, volteando su mirar hacia un lado de la alcoba donde descansaba y dormía la pequeña Suki quien estaba un poco destapada, Sasuke antes de llegar junto al rubio, fue con su hija y la arropó para que no pasara frío y durmiera tranquilamente. Cuando terminó con la niña, el moreno se fue hacia donde estaba Naruto, quien al sentir su presencia abrió lentamente sus orbes azules perdiéndose en los pozos negros de su esposo, Sasuke lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y antes de que el rubio hiciera el movimiento por levantarse con el bebe en sus brazos, el moreno se acerco para cargarlo y ser él quien acostara al pequeño.

**Déjame dobe, yo lo hago.** – Susurró quedamente para evitar que el niño despertara.

Naruto comprendió las palabras de su marido y dándole a Itachi para que lo tomara en sus brazos, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a su hijo y besarle tiernamente su sonrojadas mejillitas.

Sasuke ya con su hijo en brazos se encaminó hacia la cunita para acostar al bebe y arroparlo tal y como lo hizo Naruto en la tarde, pero sin darse cuenta no supo que lo había impulsado a depositar un beso en la frente del menor, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo que había hecho, pero bueno; lo comprendió ya que el pequeño Itachi era un niño que irradiaba ternura y para él, que a pesar de ser una persona que no era muy cariñoso que digamos, no pudo resistirse ante lo hermoso que era el bebe.

El Uzumaki nuevamente se había quedado dormido en aquella silla, Sasuke solo sonrió al verlo así y agradeció que el rubio no lo haya visto de cuando beso al pequeño, más que nada porque estaba seguro que cuando despertara ya no los iba a ver más, que todo iba a quedar en un sueño, pero algo dio un vuelco en el corazón del Uchiha y por un momento deseó que esto no terminara; sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de desechar tan absurda idea, el mayor se dirigió hacia el menor y lo tomó entre sus brazos lo que hizo que Naruto despertara al sentirse cargado por su esposo, más no le desagradaba la idea ya que se sentía por demás cansado y solo se limitó a recargar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

Llegaron a su habitación y Sasuke deposito cuidadosamente el cuerpo del ojiazul sobre la cama, pero el menor no se soltaba aún del cuello del azabache, el Uchiha trató de zafarse de su agarre pero lo que escuchó a continuación prácticamente lo detuvo en el acto.

**Te amo teme… te amaré toda la vida mi amor…**

Al oír las suaves palabras de los labios del rubio, Sasuke se quedo paralizado sin poder hacer movimiento alguno; mientras que el ojiazul atrapó los bordes del mayor con los suyos e iniciar sus ya tradicionales besos y a lo mejor esperar a que Sasuke comenzara con aquel vaivén y entregarse esta misma noche. Y así lo hizo, el mayor comenzó a responder la muestra de cariño que el otro le prodigaba y dejándose llevar, se dejo caer sobre el kitsune, tomando la iniciativa y besando apasionadamente el cuerpo del rubiales.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Ayy una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que la musa se me fue y apenas esta semana la recuperé… pero bueno espero y haya sido de su agrado este cap. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios… y nuevamente les hago la pregunta:**

**¿¿¿ME MEREZCO UN REVIEW??**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!!!!!**

**ANA LILIAN PANTI**


End file.
